Engagement
by Total Drama Fan
Summary: Cody's a little nervous about proposing to Sierra. Coderra, hints of AleHeather, but only if you've read "With You" will you see the hints, you don't have to read it to understand, though. T for one little swear.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N  
>Another old story I found. I proofread and finished it. Little Marisol makes an appearance...(Heather and Alejandro's unborn [born in this story] daughter from "With You".)<p>

* * *

><p>"Please Noah, I need your help," Cody whined into his cell phone.<p>

"Why aren't you capable of doing this on your own?" Noah's monotone voice could be heard through the speaker.

"I need a second opinion; I don't want to make a mistake."

"We're talking about Sierra—you know, your stalker girlfriend—and how you're trying to find the perfect ring. She will like anything that you pick because you're giving it to her. You could propose with a paper clip and she would accept."

"Should I get her a paper clip instead of a ring?"

Noah sighed, "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is it doesn't matter what you choose and that's why you don't need my help."

"But Noah-"

"I've got to, Cody. Lunch is over, meaning I have to get back to class because studying to be a doctor is hard. Now, good luck with finding a ring for your crazy, stalker girlfriend."

"Come on, Noah."

There was no reply but a click. Cody hit end on his phone and threw it onto his bed.

This just was not working out. He had to get the ring soon because he had this all planned out already: The romantic getaway, the setting, the flowers, everything but the ring.

"Heather," Cody suddenly muttered.

Of course, Heather was Sierra's best friend after all. She could help Cody find the perfect ring for Sierra.

* * *

><p>"Why am I helping you with this?" Heather asked as she walked into a nearby mall with Cody.<p>

Cody hesitated to come up with an answer, "Because I helped you win Total Drama World."

"That was five years ago. I don't owe you anymore; I didn't even get the million anyway."

"Please, just help me do this for Sierra. I just want to find the perfect ring so I can spend the rest of my life with her."

"It doesn't matter what ring you choose; she's going to accept anyway. You could use a paper clip for all she would care and she would say 'yes.'"

"That's what Noah said."

"Maybe the loser's right."

"Are you saying that I should use a paper clip, too?"

Heather started rubbing her temples before she started speaking again, "No one is telling you to use a paper clip!"

"Then what should I use?"

"A ring! That's what you're supposed to use!"

They finally reached the jewelry store where Cody was going to look for a ring. He led them up to the long counter where an assistant was standing.

"Where are the engagement rings?" Cody asked.

The man smiled and walked to another part of the counter where there was a long case of just engagement rings, "Is this lady here," The man thumbed his thumb towards Heather, "Your lucky gal?"

"Ew!" Cody and Heather exclaimed in unison.

The man laughed, obviously satisfied with getting a reaction, "Just tell me when you find the right one," And he walked away.

Cody kneeled onto the floor to get a better look, "There are so many. Which one do you think she would like?"

Heather had her arms crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently, "I don't know. She's your girlfriend so you should know."

"Come on, Heather, you're supposed to help me with this."

She let out a groan, bending down to get a better look.

There were so many under the fluorescent lights that lined the ceiling of the case.

"What about that one?" Cody pointed to one.

"You're not very good at picking out jewelry, are you?" Heather asked.

He shook his head to signal 'no,' "That one?"

"That one's so ugly."

He soon noticed that there were numbers in front of the rings to confirm their sizes. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "Wait, what's her ring size?"

She stood up, looking at him, stumped, "You didn't get her ring size?"

"I thought that any of them would fit."

"You're an idiot."

"How was I supposed to know that they had sizes? How am I supposed to find out what her ring size is?"

"I wonder if it's on her blog."

"Look! Look!"

Heather pulled out her phone; she turned on the Internet and went to one of Sierra's blog. After about fifteen minutes of searching all of the ones she could think of, she put her phone away, "Nothing."

"How am I supposed to find out her ring size?"

"You're going to have to find a way to measure her finger or measure one of her current rings."

"How do I do that without her knowing?"

Heather took a minute to think, "Do it while she's asleep."

"How?"

"You'll have to find someone else for that."

* * *

><p>"Wait, is this really necessary?" Cody asked as he was dressed in all black clothing with a black ski mask on. The only part of his clothing that wasn't black were his pink Crocs. Izzy, clad similarly, looked at him as if he were crazy.<p>

"I mean, I have a key. Crap," He smacked himself in the face; he pulled the said object out of his pocket, "I forgot I had a key,"

She grabbed it and threw it behind her, "You don't need that. This way is so much easier."

She dropped down onto all fours, starting to crawl through some bushes that were planted next the home, "Come on."

He sighed before he went to oblige the psychotic redhead. They crawled towards until they found a window. She stood up, fidgeting with the lock until a click could be heard. She lifted it and started climbing into the room.

"Wait, that's not her room."

Izzy shrugged and disappeared into the house completely. Not wanting her to get into trouble, Cody followed. He stumbled inside only to fall onto the wooden floor.

Izzy turned around to face him with a finger pressed against her lips, "Sh!"

"Izzy, that's just making more noise."

"Sh!"

Cody sighed, pushing himself up off of the floor, only trip on a pair of slippers. He found that he had fallen onto a mattress. A pair of arms hugged him, "Oh, Chris."

Crap, he forgot that this was where Sierra's mom's (Serena) room was. He tried to wriggle out of Serena's grip to no use.

"I love you so much Chris."

Suddenly, he felt the woman's lips press against his face, but luckily the ski mask prevented them from getting on him. Izzy, being of no use, stood back giggling like a little girl.

"Help," Cody whispered to her.

Izzy frowned and stepped forward. Before he could realize what was going, Cody was back on the wooden floor, pain radiating from all over.

"That's not what I meant."

"It worked didn't it? Now come on!"

He pushed himself off of the ground and followed Izzy out of the room.

"You have to blend in with your surroundings," She whispered to him. She stood in one spot while she moved back in forth, "See? You can't see me, right?"

"Sure. Can we just get this done with?"

"You're no fun," She pouted. She stalked forward to a door covered in pictures of Cody. She opened it.

Cody tiptoed inside and over to Sierra's bed where she was sleeping. Her left hand was fortunately free from the comforter. He pulled a piece measuring tape from his pocket; he wrapped it around her ring finger. He pulled a pen from his pocket and marked the tape. After doing this, he stuffed the tape back into his pocket.

He signaled a thumbs-up to Izzy. She nodded, leaving the room. He stood up from where he had been crouching.

"Oh, Cody," Sierra mumbled in her sleep, "Of course I'll marry you."

Cody smiled, hoping that she would accept. Without thinking, he leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open sleepily, "C—Cody?"

"Sh, this is a dream," He whispered.

"Can I have a kiss, Dream Cody?"

"Anything you'd like, Sierra."

He leaned down and embraced her in a kiss.

"Can you stay with me, Dream Cody?"

"You'll see me again soon, only it won't be a dream."

"I'll miss you, Cody."

He leaned down and kissed her again. He started to moonwalk out of the room to continue to make her think that this was all just a dream. Only, Izzy interrupted, "Come on, Cody!"

"Bye, Dream Cody," Sierra called, waving; because she was half-asleep, she ended up hitting the wall along with the bedpost of her canopy bed.

"Okay, so I only have to get this measured and find the right ring for the right size and I'll be done with this all," Cody said happily as he once again entered the mall with Heather.

* * *

><p>Heather looked like she had bags under her eyes, but she did a bad job to conceal them under heavy layers of make-up. She held her tired, tan-skinned, black-haired, green-eyed, four-year-old daughter, Marisol, clad in pink, in her arms, balancing her on her hip.<p>

Heather sighed, "I still don't understand why you demanded that I help you at ten in the morning—I mean you could have at least have given me some warning so I could find someone to watch Marisol—or how you don't even look tired when you broke into your girlfriend's house last night."

"I'm sorry. I just got so overwhelmed. I'm nervous and excited so I'm not even tired. I have to get this done because I have to be at the airport in four hours."

"Well, let's just get this over with. I would love to be able to get home to get back to sleep."

"Alright, I just have to find the perfect ring, buy it, and get back to my apartment so I can finish packing and get my plan on track."

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking, your voice is getting on my nerves."

Cody wasn't going to argue with her. Heather scared him sometimes.

The group reached the jewelry store and went up to the same man who had been there the previous day.

"Can you tell me what ring size this would be?" Cody asked, handing the man the measuring tape her had pulled from his pocket.

"Sure, I'll be right back," The man walked over to a table behind the counter space. He walked back over to the three and slid the measuring tape across the counter, "It measures at a size nine. Do you want me to show you where the size nine rings are?"

Cody nodded.

The man started walking towards the case that he had shown them yesterday. He unlocked the door with a key that was attached to his belt loop and slid it open. He pointed to a row, "All of these are size nine," The man slid to door closed; he locked it back up, "If you find one you like, just tell me and I'll get it out for you."

"Alright, thank you," Cody said. He crouched down to look at the rings again, "How do I know which one to pick?"

"Which one do you think she'd like?" Heather asked. She placed Marisol down on her feet and crouched down to look again.

"Pretty," Marisol stated as she pointed to a ring. It was a simple, yet beautiful, gold ring with a diamond in the middle; it didn't make a definite circle around the stone.

"Yeah, it is pretty," Heather agreed.

"I think that one's the one," Cody stated. The three of them looked inside the case seeing if there was a better choice, but there didn't seem to be one.

"Yeah, that's definitely the one. I'll be right back," Cody stood up and walked towards the store assistant.

Heather stood up and grabbed Marisol back into her arms, balancing her on her hip again.

Cody walked back over to the rest of the current gang with the store associate in tow behind the counter. Cody pointed to the ring and the assistant nodded. He unlocked the case again, taking out the ring.

"Would you like it engraved?"

"How long will it take? I have to get to the airport in four hours and I have to take the ring with me."

"We can have it done in an hour."

"Great, sure."

"Just write down what you want it to say on this piece of paper and we'll get right to it," He slipped a piece of paper and a pen on the glass.

Cody took a moment to think, quickly writing down what he wanted it to say afterwards.

"Alright, I'll have it done in an hour."

* * *

><p>Cody, Heather, and Marisol returned to the store an hour later.<p>

"All done, Mr. Anderson. I'm just going to grab the ring from the back," The sales associate said as he started towards the door in the back of the shop.

Suddenly, a new fear hit Cody. He turned to Heather panicky, "What if she doesn't accept my proposal."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Are you fucking serious?"

Marisol looked up at Heather, "Mommy used bad word!"

"I'm seriously worried here, Heather. I just want this to work," He replied.

"It's Sierra we're talking about; we're talking about the girl who knew your _**DENTAL RECORDS**_ before she even _**MET**_ you. She's going to say yes. She's a stalker for crying out loud! She's _obsessed_with you!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so angry about it. I just think I'm nervous and you're nagging on me about it."

"Here we go," The man said walking out of the back room. He slid the case that the ring was in across the counter, "How would you like to pay for it?"

"Is debit fine?"

"Yeah, just slide your card here," He pointed to the machine on the counter.

Cody paid for it and the three were out of the store in no time.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to get there! I'm so excited!" Sierra squealed as she sat next to Cody on the plane.<p>

"Yeah, me too," Cody replied. His hand was fiddling with the velvet box in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect.<p>

Cody had a picnic set up on the beach right before sunset.

First, they were going to watch the sunset together. Second, they were going to have a romantic dinner by candlelight. And finally, he was going to propose to her.

Everything was perfect.

After watching the sunset and eating dinner, they laid on a beach towel, watching the stars.

"Oh Cody, this has been a perfect night," Sierra declared, nuzzling her face into Cody's neck, "I don't know what could make it more perfect."

"Well, Sierra, I know what could make it better," Cody replied.

Sierra sat up and looked at him.

Cody took a breath, thinking, _It's now or never._

He got onto one knee, fumbling in his pocket for the ring. She gasped, "Oh Cody. Yes!"

"Huh? I didn't even—"

"I accept," She said, cutting him off of his sentence. She leaned over and embraced him in a kiss, "I love you, Cody."

"I love you, too, Sierra."

* * *

><p>AN  
>Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. =)<p> 


End file.
